Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 August 2015
10:15 Btw check the pm 10:15 okay i clicked X and now PM is messing up with me 10:15 Ohh 10:15 now i have to refresh 10:16 Ohhhh 10:16 XD 10:16 Damn who knew back then computers screens were so complicated 10:16 sometimes i hate having blonde hair even if i clicked it on accident 10:16 But now we have computers,laptops,Wireless phones,wifi, 10:16 Etc 10:18 Hey Pinkeh 10:18 * Pinkgirl234 walks in 10:18 hey Pink 10:18 p/ 10:19 * o/ 10:19 * Golden Freddy Golden tackles Pink 10:19 * Pinkgirl234 tackles him back and tickles him >:) 10:20 No 10:20 Bad Pink 10:20 o3o 10:20 * Golden Freddy Golden licks Pink 10:20 Hi Kingfire! 10:20 hey 10:20 * Pinkgirl234 devours GFG 10:21 *licks Pink* 10:21 Grotesque! 10:21 * Pinkgirl234 devours Puppet 10:22 Nu 10:22 ... 10:22 *gets undevoured* 10:22 Pummeling time 10:22 Bad 10:22 * Pinkgirl234 disappears 10:22 *tickles pink* 10:22 * Pinkgirl234 into nowhere 10:22 * Lord Ghetsis (Devastator) punches Pink into a crater. 10:22 That was late 10:22 Coward 10:22 hammer time? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0Z_QC4o9Pg 10:22 Nu 10:22 Lel nope 10:23 King can i om u 10:23 Wonk, not again 10:23 * Kingfireblast sneaks up Pink and smashing her in the head with a hammer 10:23 Pm* 10:23 what for? 10:23 Lolyes 10:23 Cuz.. 10:24 Its something interesting.. 10:24 okay? 10:24 i'd prefer if you told me what you were PMing me about first 10:25 Pink can i PM u... 10:26 (y) 10:26 Cuz its something important 10:26 Pink can I pm you? 10:26 Alrightee 10:26 Sure go ahead guys! 10:27 Just found out Ghetsis's avatar is some small screenshot from the sequel of the ransformers film 10:27 Dere... 10:28 Yeah 10:28 Its Devastator 10:28 Yup 10:28 Also known as the bigass Decepticon formed from the constructicons. 10:28 The combination of other deceptiocons 10:29 * Lord Ghetsis (Devastator) stomps Pink into a crater. 10:29 Didn't like when Scorpionox returned in the sequel 10:29 You mean Scorponok 10:29 Yes 10:29 Celestia's page hngg 10:29 He killed Jetfire like danggit! 10:29 Well almost 10:31 * Lord Ghetsis (Devastator) blows up Pink's castle with le missiles. 10:31 Jack the toymaker 10:31 Vs 10:31 Laughint Jack 10:31 O.O 10:31 Laughing* 10:31 Fuck that 10:32 I wanna see it 10:32 Its gonna be badass 10:32 Nope 10:32 Yas 10:32 Should I do my Kirigiri page yet 10:32 ;3 10:32 Aki.. 10:33 Ur just a little sunshine arent u -_- 10:33 And that's why she's cutiepie lil' sis to me. 10:33 Vell, to me at least 10:34 I asked if I should do my Kirigiri pagee! 10:34 * Shadow Bonnie 5 appears 10:34 You should, Loli 10:35 Omg 10:35 Loli!? 10:35 Yeah.. Loli 10:35 Warning warning 10:35 SB5 *hugs SB5 cause he is a friend* 10:36 :P 10:36 GFG giving nicknames mode 10:37 Shut it Jed. 10:37 Its-its-its a wild shadow bonnie 10:37 AFK mode off 10:37 *grabs poke ba 10:37 * Shadow Bonnie 5 looks at Puppet 10:37 *grabs a pokeball and throws it at him* 10:37 * Shadow Bonnie 5 gets out the way 10:38 * Golden Freddy Golden grabs the pokéball 10:38 Fffu 10:38 It's mine now 10:38 What you trying to do, capture me!? 10:38 Yas 10:38 Hey- 10:38 ... 10:38 I am not a Loli!! 10:38 What is going on here? 10:38 Cuz i am The puppet 10:39 I ain't gonna be your pet Puppet 10:39 Golden calls me a Loli! 10:39 Well you are to me. 10:39 I know 10:39 Call me if you need me guys 10:39 But ur just an easter egg... 10:39 imma do something 10:39 So u must be the easter bunny 10:39 Im an Hallucination! 10:39 Not an easter egg! 10:39 And the name is Yūki, or you can call me Brendan. 10:39 Fuck the police 10:40 I'm just going to make the Kirigiri page. 10:40 Ur both 10:40 OMG UR THE EASTSER BUNNY 10:40 Puppet, why dont you just get back in your box 10:40 Give uss eggs plz 10:40 (egg) Eggs? 10:40 Cuz Morrillith threw it to the moon 10:40 Wonk 10:40 * Shadow Bonnie 5 smashes Puppet's face with a Raw Egg 10:40 You're welcome 10:41 Peeenk 10:41 Pm 10:41 Yay! 10:41 * IkerFromSpain Jumps on a table 10:41 shet i must be on break nao 10:41 bai 10:41 * IkerFromSpain Jumps to a lamp and hangs from it 10:41 Wonk 10:41 * Kingfireblast facepalms 10:41 Kthnxbai 10:41 Damn Puppet... 10:42 * Golden Freddy Golden pokes Iker from the ceiling 10:42 *hugs shadow bonnie* 10:42 * IkerFromSpain Is poked 10:42 ? 10:42 Hi, I guess? 10:42 Hey breh. 10:42 Golden get off the damn ceiling 10:42 No 10:43 *throws a rock at him* 10:43 And my name isn't Golde- 10:43 * Shadow Bonnie 5 tps out the hug 10:43 * Golden Freddy Golden falls off 10:43 * IkerFromSpain Falls off the lamp 10:43 It's Brendan! 10:43 Loooool 10:43 I just recalled that I need to get a spring to get in a lamp on the ceiling... Tables don't work 10:44 * Golden Freddy Golden sends out Swampert to jumpscare Puppet 10:44 * Shadow Bonnie 5 grabs Puppet and puts him in the box, sits on top of the box 10:44 *gives bonnie a easter basket with eggs* 10:44 No 10:44 EASTER BUNNY CONFURMED!? 10:44 * Shadow Bonnie 5 smacks it away 10:44 Breh 10:45 Hello 10:45 * Golden Freddy Golden tackles Pink, and licks her 10:45 Answer the pm dammit 10:45 ... well that's intense 10:46 Ew dude 10:46 Thou shall not lick me 10:46 It's a grotesque act 10:46 Pink 10:46 I just did 10:46 Stahp trying to talk fancy 10:46 Nah 10:46 Or I'll blast you again. 10:46 Also 10:46 check yo PM too 10:46 Omg a dragon 10:46 Wait are u a dragon 10:46 Where? 10:46 * Shadow Bonnie 5 stays sat on Music Box 10:47 Im talking 2 u duh... 10:47 -3- 10:47 Wonk 10:47 No, just completely obsessed with them. 10:47 *slaps bonnie off my box* 10:47 Lol amazing 10:47 ... 10:47 * Golden Freddy Golden facepalm 10:48 * IkerFromSpain Winds the music box 10:48 Anyways.. 10:48 Dragons are cool 10:48 Wait...are dinosaurs like dragons 10:48 IDFK! 10:49 How are you not asleep yet! 10:49 Iker just wound the box! 10:49 Anyone got a dragons egg, I'm willing to pay half a million for it 10:49 Well.. 10:49 Or more 10:49 Y'know what *grabs the music box* here's what im gomma do *throws it in the dumpster* 10:49 Ok.. 10:49 To Iker! 10:49 I can sleep anywhere 10:49 Who would win in a fight? Taokaka or Felicia 10:50 Felicia 10:50 ? 10:50 Taokaka won in DB though 10:50 Suu 10:50 Who'd win 10:50 Yup 10:50 J. Talbain vs Starscream 10:50 *gives dragon dreams a dragon egg* 10:51 * TheAxeWillBeBack fades 10:51 Omg hi ben 10:51 ... no 10:51 Not robots not robots! 10:51 rip 10:51 Omg bye ben 10:51 Who would win? Nobody or Somebody? 10:51 Nobody. 10:51 Wait 10:51 NOBODY 10:52 I am nobody 10:52 Pyron or Megatron 10:52 Yas u are 10:52 megatron 10:52 My collection/ 10:52 Lol 10:52 Hawt. 10:52 >/ 10:52 Nu ur a dragon lover XD 10:52 >>/ 10:52 Who would win? C Ivrce of X Evxri 10:52 *or 10:53 I'm confused 10:53 Uhhhh 10:53 Pyron would win the majority 10:53 *paps dragon* 10:53 He is a galaxy level being 10:53 We all git confused 10:53 Well near galaxy 10:53 Puppet, you need new music box https://m.soundcloud.com/abittwisted/fnaf2-marionette-music-box-remix 10:53 He has devoured entire solar systems at FTL speed 10:53 * Dragon Heaven smacks puppet 10:53 However if it was old comics Galvatron vs Pyron 10:53 @Jillips http://imgur.com/ZK9wpqv,yzhjFyU 10:54 Dont pap me -_-' 10:54 Galvatron has destroyed galaxies before in the old TF comics 10:54 Ow 10:54 I didnt smack u 10:54 :o 10:54 I papped, its just tapping 10:54 ...Kay. 10:54 No but I smacked you 10:54 B e n 10:54 Jedah vs Mundus 10:54 * Shadow Bonnie 5 kocks Puppet into a Dumpster 10:54 w0w r00d 10:54 Z o e y 10:55 Eww 10:55 Heh 10:55 i'm back on miiverse nao 10:55 Kicks* 10:55 So, the main Wiki updated their favicon. 10:55 U kocked me 10:55 Eeww! 10:55 oo 10:55 Anyone's thoughts? 10:55 @Jillips Much better right? 10:55 because my friend came back 10:55 Jedah will have a problem there 10:55 yey 10:55 Puppet, I knew you were trash *puns* 10:55 Looks aight. 10:55 *pops out dumpster* 10:55 * TheAxeWillBeBack flies to Miiverse to check 10:55 Considering Mundus is a Demon god or something 10:55 * Human Puppet takes a shower* 10:55 I got something for Mangled too 10:55 * Scaryreader12 hops around 10:56 Mundus is the demon emperor to be more exact 10:56 If she was here though 10:56 lag 10:56 I ran out of post on my main so i'm using alt 10:56 He rules over the demons and his power is immense 10:56 http://heroes-united-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia so this is an amzing chat if anyone feels like joining it. 10:56 E.g. he creates a pocket dimension with proper features via reality warping in it 10:56 Well time to watch another death battle! 10:56 Do not link other chats. 10:56 * Human Puppet getz out shower,gets clothing on,hugs dragoon and walks away* 10:56 Whoops 10:56 ? 10:57 Hey puppet 10:57 Hold on why am I pinged by something 10:57 * Golden Freddy Golden pokes Dragon 10:57 It's advertising. 10:57 * Scaryreader12 squeaks 10:57 * Shadow Bonnie 5 kicks Puppet into dumpster again 10:57 ^ lol 10:57 Omfg u watch death battles 10:58 Ay 10:58 Weba 10:58 * Scaryreader12 takes Human Puppet out of the dumpster 10:58 Yes 10:58 Wait Death Battles? 10:58 Bonnie 10:58 is return 10:58 Ur a jerk.. 10:58 i am return on miiverse 10:58 *plops out* 10:58 And Felicia got sliced by Taokaka 10:58 My favourite post is hawt btw 10:58 :3 10:58 Beef JERKy 10:58 * Golden Freddy Golden throws an Axe at TheAxe 10:58 ... 10:59 Someone say that something's hawt? 10:59 oh. 10:59 Maybeh 10:59 O h. 10:59 IS IT ON E62- *gets shot* 10:59 Possibly. 10:59 What's hawt? 10:59 Jillips, guess what I have right now in RL 10:59 Me? 10:59 Bacon, 10:59 ENTER KEY 10:59 Bacon Sandwich ftw :^D 10:59 * Scaryreader12 points to Axe :3 10:59 i cri 10:59 https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAACAAADVHkYyJJ2jg 10:59 Baconda! 10:59 Our ham and bacon land! 10:59 * Scaryreader12 hums 11:00 My bacononda Dont 11:00 :^) 11:00 sHHH THAT'S OVERUSED. 11:00 Yeet 11:00 Meh 11:00 who created le jooke tho 11:00 JILLIPS PLS 11:00 That Starscream vs Rainbow Dash one though 11:00 Jilliper is here to Jill your Ips 11:00 Oh 11:00 bACONDA http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jillips_Entertainment/Baconda 11:00 Jillips, dont make me slap you woth my bacon sandwich 11:01 mY BACONDA DONT 11:01 Baconda :3 11:01 * Jillips Entertainment kicks Zoey 11:01 * Scaryreader12 makes it rain bacon :3 11:01 Jillips pls 11:01 Gh 11:02 * Pinkgirl234 rekts everyone 11:02 is win 11:02 THE PINGS 11:02 Fuck your PETA 11:02 * Jillips Entertainment dies 11:02 kAITO YES 11:02 fUCK PETA 11:02 And this guys, is Baconlord! Imgur(http://i.imgur.com/ZK9wpqv.png) 11:02 And all of its followers. 11:02 FUCK YOUR PETA 11:02 * Scaryreader12 pink girl is no win -3- 11:02 That moment when youre playing GTA V and youre on this chat 11:02 Lolno Pinkgirl pls. 11:02 What age was Kirigiri 11:02 And my name isn't Kaito, it's Brendan 11:02 I looks more handsome than that. 11:02 BREEENDAAAAN 11:02 I know 11:02 jILLIPS PLS 11:02 I saw your signature and decided to call you that. 11:03 So shhh. 11:03 Innur dreams Jillips :^D 11:03 but wait.. 11:03 Noh 11:03 * Scaryreader12 plays GTA V 11:03 Shhhh 11:03 no u 11:03 Pink, shhhh. 11:03 http://i.imgur.com/lRKKMzR.png This this too! 11:03 And I'm just here watching the chat. 11:03 Ayyyy! 11:03 Same 11:03 * Scaryreader12 hums 11:03 i'ma check miishit 11:03 okeh 11:04 I have xbox to all you xbox haters 11:04 * Scaryreader12 dances :3 11:04 Kill it with BACON 11:04 Say Allila if you checked the other Imgur link 11:04 wHAT AGE WAS KIRIGIRI 11:04 KILL IT WITH BACON DAMMIT 11:04 ...That looks nothing like Mangled. I'm sorry, but that's not what she looks like. 11:04 i miSSED BIKINI DAY 11:04 he has Xbox kill him (kappa) 11:04 I have Xbox One and 360 :3 11:04 She said she is blonde? 11:04 yoU ALSO MISSED WAIFU DAY 11:04 Also Jillips plz. I am a charichaturist artist 11:05 Uh no 11:05 Den do a me! 11:05 :D 11:05 You're not 11:05 Did I spell that correctly? 11:05 I have no idea. 11:05 * BenTheDrowned silently stalks dev wikia for any codes 11:05 Pink, can you do a me :D 11:05 Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 11:05 I know what she looks like. I won't really give anything out, but still. 11:05 Brendan whoa pls easy on those letters. 11:05 Sorry 11:05 You don't have too anyway 11:06 @Aki Who is your favorite EG? 11:06 * Scaryreader12 rolls around 11:06 m/e fades 11:06 >m/e 11:06 >>m/e 11:06 But still. We have this handsomeness here: http://i.imgur.com/Ev4O1bf.jpg 11:07 Foks ueh 11:07 Well at least I ried 11:07 Becen lerd, FEK YER PETA 11:07 Heh 11:07 The hair was hard to do!! ;-; 11:07 >>>m/e 11:07 rip /me 11:07 * BenTheDrowned not rip 11:07 Also I seemed to have made the skin a little whiter 11:07 c: 11:08 http://ih0.redbubble.net/image.13425744.6979/fc,550x550,white.u3.jpg 11:08 If only DEEEMBEE was on 11:08 And on that note, I'm out. 11:08 See you folks in an hour or so. 11:08 Bai 11:08 * Scaryreader12 coughs 11:08 See ya Jillnips. 11:08 See ya Baconips 11:08 I'm getting bloodwork done today 11:08 annnd we're without a mod 11:09 Yeet 11:09 hng 11:09 Beautiful. 11:09 who knows what's Kirigiri's ag 11:09 >ag 11:09 * Scaryreader12 hops on Aki's head 11:09 Zoey you should've seen LMR yesterday. 11:09 Aki, stop it with the Loli act. 11:09 What happened there? 11:09 I was a 10-minute chat mod 11:09 ooo noice 11:09 What? 11:09 c: 11:09 you could've kicked me 11:09 :^) 11:09 * BenTheDrowned silently goes to lmr 11:10 i need Kirigiri's age 11:10 * TheAxeWillBeBack silently follows 11:10 * Scaryreader12 hops to someone 11:10 if they make fun of this account i swear to god 11:11 Raise hand if you don't believe in God. 11:11 * Golden Freddy Golden raises hand 11:11 * Scaryreader12 raises hand :3 11:11 lol 11:11 * Scaryreader12 eats pizza 11:12 Pink, pm. 11:12 * Scaryreader12 shoots BB 11:14 Brb 11:15 >enters chat 11:15 >NFB 11:15 Dammit Tablet 11:15 *brb 11:27 321 go 11:27 SHAME! 11:27 I NEED HER AGE FOR AN UB PAGE 11:27 Google exists 11:27 use google 11:27 there are pop ups for quotev quizes 11:27 then make up an age 11:28 do you guys think I didn't use Google 11:28 kei she's 17 in mi AU 11:28 shit have to get ready for bloodwork 11:39 don't you love dead chat? 11:39 * Scaryreader12 hops on Kingfire's head 11:39 someone give me a PSP 11:40 and DanganRonpa 11:40 And then everyone died. 11:40 The end. 11:40 * Scaryreader12 "Nope Aki." :3 11:40 Rip 11:40 nevr 11:41 Boo. 11:41 Oh shit I just found out DanganRonpa is for Android too 11:41 brb 11:41 * Scaryreader12 hops to Shadow Bonnie 11:41 Did chat just lagged 11:41 * Pinkgirl234 glomps Rainbow 11:41 Bleh... 11:41 Good news. 11:41 * Scaryreader12 waves at Creepy 11:41 This is the last day of my summer break. 11:42 * Pinkgirl234 crawls around like a sneaky fox 11:42 I woke up just angry as fuck today. 11:42 Yey another Bonnie 11:42 For no reason. 11:42 * Scaryreader12 sits on Shadow Bonnie 5's foot o3o 11:42 Grumpy Waking :^D 11:42 * Scaryreader12 looks at Shadow Bonnie 5 :3 11:42 ? 11:43 * Scaryreader12 waves and acts adorable 11:43 Hey Creepy, you know what I feel like? 11:43 o.o 11:43 * Scaryreader12 squeaks 11:43 No? 11:44 * Pinkgirl234 transforms into a woman in kimono 11:44 Shooting, blasting, crushing, pounding and demolishing a very something 11:44 And you know what that something it? 11:44 is* 11:44 * Scaryreader12 hugs Shadow Bonnie 5's leg o3o 11:44 I'm gonna take a wild guess: Ponk the buttsune? 11:44 Yius 11:44 Yoos 11:44 * Shadow Bonnie 5 pets Scary's head 11:44 * Pinkgirl234 overhears them 11:44 * Pinkgirl234 vanishes without trace 11:45 * Kingfireblast smashes Pink's head in with a hammer 11:46 Ping. 11:46 Hello. 11:46 * Scaryreader12 is petted :3 11:46 EAT THIS CAKE 11:46 Oh because of smashes 11:46 pING. 11:46 Does cake ping you 11:46 Yay 11:46 No. 11:46 Smash does. 11:46 Ponk's head got smashed. 11:46 pING. 11:46 And Ponk cannot ping me 11:47 You're Ponk 11:47 Still gonna call you Ponk 11:47 * Scaryreader12 squeaks :3 11:47 you best add that to your nickname list 11:47 Ping Pon....k 11:47 Nope 11:47 yes 11:47 I shall only be Pink 11:47 Ponk* 11:47 And forevermore Pink 11:48 Ok Ponk 11:48 * Scaryreader12 hops on Shadow Bonnie 5's shoulder :3 11:48 i add all my typo nicknames to my nickname list 11:48 Whatever you say Ponk 11:48 and wow 11:48 k 11:48 The pinkiest user in the whole wide wikia 11:48 :3 11:48 is the list full 11:48 Ponkiest* 11:48 (pinkamena) Pinkiest! 11:48 Ponkiest* 11:48 * Scaryreader12 pets Shadow Bonnie 5's ears o3o 11:48 hmm 11:48 The ears :O 11:48 I said Pinkiest! 11:48 just looked up ponk in urban dictionary 11:49 * Scaryreader12 giggles 11:49 But you mean Ponkiest. 11:49 i'd stop saying it 11:49 Creepy go play with your Klinklang toys instead >:3 11:49 Ponky 11:49 I don't have any of those. 11:49 CHat logged 11:49 * Scaryreader12 hope on Shadow Bonnie 5's head 11:50 Thank god my next class starts soon... 11:51 http://i.imgur.com/eEEtwj9.png Peeeeashooter 11:51 * Scaryreader12 eats carrots 11:51 Ponk's a peashooter 11:51 Ghetsis no 11:52 Peashooters are actually cool. 11:52 You like PvZ? 11:52 * Scaryreader12 pokes Shadow Bonnie 5 11:52 Oh yeah 11:53 Cooler than Ponk 11:53 Way cooler than Ponk. 11:54 Guys 11:55 I'd rather be called Pink, thank you 11:55 do i need to post the definition of ponk? 11:55 Go ahead 11:55 I know what it means. 11:55 I looked it up. 11:55 Ponk: A Jewish/Brooklyn/New York slang for Marijuana and the illegal usage of this substance. 11:55 11:55 so i'd stop saying it 11:55 Well then 11:56 Penk 11:56 Pank? 11:56 She's Penk now 11:56 Heh. 11:56 Pancakes? 11:56 PANCAKES 11:56 @Kingfire Search Penk? 11:56 Pank means poor in my language. 11:56 *Facepalms 11:56 ahuh 11:56 I'll look up Pank 11:56 And not poor as in pity. 11:56 nothing wrong with Penk it's just a brand name 11:56 It's just the same as Punk. 11:56 Poor as in poverty. 11:56 Just rock shit 11:57 << Just Pink only 11:57 Nah. 11:57 Penk. 11:57 Or Pank. 11:58 Heh... Or Pönk. 11:58 Actually no. 11:58 Not Pönk... 11:58 If I miss the N things get lewd. 11:58 Just call it Bob. 11:58 And we don't have any mods here. 11:58 SHIT. 11:58 nah we good 11:58 Meh 11:58 Good point 11:58 N things? 11:58 we be gooooooooooood 11:59 WHat...could that be... 11:59 * CreepyInvestigator facepalms. 11:59 Dumbass... 2015 08 26